My Heart Rolling the Dice?
by WildCard555
Summary: Originally a one-shot/lost chapter to my ongoing story Dragon's Tear. This Shows Erza's and Jellal's relationship five years after the seven year time skip. Chapters of this story intertwine with Dragon's tear.
1. Confession

This is the WildCard555 here with a one-shot connected to Dragon's Tear. This is what I originally planned to do for chapter 7, but most people were against me doing two chapters in a row in a NaLu without Natsu or Lucy in it. Anyway this One-shot contains JeRza, and takes place right after chapter 6 ended.

**If you haven't read Dragon's Tear please read up to chapter 6 before reading this, but don't read Erza's half of chapter 10(once I get it posted next week.) until you read this one-shot**.

I own Nothing

* * *

**Dragon's Tear. The Lost Chapter 1 (or 6.5)**

**My Heart Rolling the Dice?**

On the outskirts of Magnolia's park.

A young woman with long scarlet hair leaned herself against a tree as she waited for someone to arrive. She was wearing a blue skirt that came down to her knees, and a white blouse. Her right arm was in a sling as she just recently had her bicep reattached to the bone only two days ago. With her good arm se re-quiped a watch on her left wrist which was saying it was midnight.

"Where are you Jellal? You should have been here by now." Erza said impatiently to herself.

After a couple of minutes Erza heard footsteps getting closer to her. In the next moment a man with blue hair with a red tattoo under his right eye appeared before her. He was dressed wearing an opened black cloak revealing a dark blue shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants. The man looked to be in his early thirties (started series out at 19 + a 7 year time skip + my 5 year time jump puts Jellal at 31 years old. Erza is 24.)

"Nice of you to show up Jellal." Said Erza giving the man a small smile.

"Nice to see you too Erza." His face mimicking what Erza's was doing.

The two mages simple looked at each other for a couple of moments as they always did whenever they would meet (roughly every 2-4 months.).

"So what happened?" Asked Jellal looking at Erza's injured arm.

Over the next four minutes Erza began to tell Jellal of how Fairy Tail had been massacred (where no one was killed, only beaten badly) by a single mage with a little help from four other mages.

"According to Master Makarov the group is part of a new dark guild that goes by the name of Shadow Angel." Erza continued to explain. "Of the five we only know the capabilities of three of them. One of them is a small girl called Shoka who primarily used sealing-magic. She kept her image safe under a long black-hooded cloak. The second one had short silver hair, hazel eyes, and a cross-shaped scar under his left eye who's named Samuel Stonewall who goes by the alias of The Living Mirror in the underworld of Magic."

"I've heard of him. Supposedly he's never lost a one-on-one fight, and has learned to mimic over twenty different types of spells. One of the top 15 most feared mages in the magic underworld."

"Apparently he is also a healer and a priest as well. For some reason he used those healing powers on us after everyone had been knocked out. Also he managed to learn Fairy Law during the fight."

"A dark guild that has the power of Fairy Law. That's a scary thought." Sighed the blue haired man. '_Strange, why would someone from a dark guild heal instead of kill their enemies._'

"The third one was the one who did all of the damage. He has long black hair, and blue eyes. During the fight he used earth, wind, water, and fire magic. He was strong enough to beat everyone who was present in the guild except for Makarov." Erza was looking at her right arm in the sling while describing the man. "His name is Seyru Alabaster."

"Seyru Alabaster." Repeated Jellal. '_Why does that name sound familiar_?'

"Two more thing. After the battle was over they took Lucy with them as a ransom for a rematch with us in three years time." Erza found herself having a hard time saying final piece on info to Jellal. "And it turns out Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child."

The Bluenette (pretty sure I misspelled that.) caught the key word. "Erza what do you mean was pregnant?"

Erza fought back some tears as she revealed the rest of the info. "Sometime during the fight Seyru went for a killing blow on Natsu. From what I was told Natsu was on his knees, and Seyru went to kick his head (off of his shoulders.), but Lucy intercepted and ended up taking the kick in the stomach." Erza couldn't bring herself to say anymore in fear of letting her held back tears fall.

Jellal knew what Ezra didn't want to say. He knew that this new enemy in Shadow Angel more specifically Seyru would end up paying dearly for what they had done. For hurting the family he wished he could be a part of. "Thank you Erza. I'll start looking into Shadow Angel." Jellal turned back towards the direction he had entered, and began to walk away with the new mission in hand.

"Wait, there's something else I want to talk to you about." Erza's voice changed from confidant and business like to a more nervous voice that lost volume with each word spoken.

Jellal turned back to look at Erza. "What else do you want to talk about_?" 'Strange, usually when we talk _

_It's just to exchange Intel._' Plus he hadn't heard the great Erza 'Titania' Scarlet sound so nervous since they were kids.

Erza stayed silent for nearly a minute gathering all of her courage to talk about what she was originally going to talk to Jellal about this night. "Do you think there is really anything between us?" Blushed the redhead looking deep into the man's eyes.

"What do you mean?" The man asked dumbfounded by the question.

"Do you ever…you know. See the two of us…being together?"

"We're together right now aren't we?" Answering quickly and tried to think of a new topic quickly, but Erza was quicker.

"You know what I mean." Breaking her gaze at his eyes for a moment as her blush darkened.

"As a couple?" This time he broke eye contact, and didn't return it as fast as she did.

"Well, do you?"

He wanted to say '_Of course I do._' But instead he ended up saying. "What brought this up?"

Erza took a deep breath before speaking. "Before Shadow Angel attacked us Natsu was planning on proposing to Lucy, and in return she was going to tell him she was pregnant. That was of course the plan before Shadow Angel..." Erza felt a tear fall from her right eye.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they pay for that."

"Gray and Juvia are only a few months away from having their first child, and will probably get married soon after."

"Tell them I said…" He tried to say congratulations, but Erza cut him off and continued to talk.

"Gajeel and Levy have been engaged for three years now (Gajeel's willing to commit, he just can't fully pull the trigger.)." Erza hugged her injured arm with her left arm. "Romeo(18) moved out of his father's house, and is living with Wendy(17) in their new apartment." Her left eye soon followed the right eye in crying. "Mirajane and Freed just had their second child(one boy, one girl. Names TBD.), while Evergreen and Elfman just welcomed their first child (name and sex TBD). I can tell something is going on between Laxus and Lisanna(Yeah I decided to make them a couple in this story. LaLi). Cana ended up getting too drunk and is carrying Bickslow's child after a one-night stand." Erza feel down to her knees as she continued to cry, and her body quivered. "Out of all of my Nakama I'm the only one who is still alone."

Jellal walked to where red haired woman was kneeling of the ground. When there was only a foot of separation between the two the bluenette dropped down to one knee. He lifted the redheaded mage's chin with his left hand wiping away some tears, and placed his right hand on her shoulder. He stared deeply into her brown eyes.

Despite doing all of the right actions to help calm the woman in front of him Jellal couldn't bring himself to say the words that needed to be spoken. Instead he asked. "What are you trying to tell me Erza?"

"I know were still young, and I don't act like most other girls, but I do want to have a family someday." Erza was shaking in Jellal's arms. "I always believed you and me would be together when it's all said and done. Do you believe that as well?" She looked desperately at the man for any sign of a yes.

'_I've believed that since I first saw you, but I don't deserve to be in love with you. Not after what I've done._'

"Evan after a decade of stopping dark guilds from unleashing all those horrors on the innocent you still can't forgive yourself for what you did in the Tower of Heaven, Can you?" Erza spoke softly.

Memories of all the people he had forced to re-build the Tower of Heaven sprung into his mind. Memories of his and Erza's childhood as they were tortured to build the tower. More specifically of all the evil acts he had committed under Zeref's (Ultear's) control, and how he had done the same things to those under his control at the time as those monsters had done to him and his friends when they were slaves.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself." Jellal answered.

"It wasn't your fault. We both know it was Ultear who was controlling you."

"I wasn't strong enough to stop her possession magic."

"Do you not realize you're just not punishing yourself anymore?" More tears made their way down Erza's face. "Do you not know how long I've been waiting for the day you finally forgive yourself for what someone else made you do?" '_So we can finally be together_.'

"Why do you continue to wait for me when I told you years ago I have a fian…?" Jellal tried to lie.

"Don't you dare try to pull that crappy lie on me again." Erza cut him off. "I knew the instant you told me that it was a lie."

Jellal let go of Erza's face and shoulder. He was hoping he could use that lie again to ease Erza's emotions. "What do you want me to say Erza?" He moved his eyes so he was staring at the ground.

"I want you to say that you love me like I know you do."

Jellal's gaze stayed glued to the ground. '_Punishment is the rule for Crime Sorciere. As such I can't fall in love with someone who walks in the light_.' He repeated his guild's rule painfully in his mind over and over again.

Erza looked at the man in front of her, hoping that he would finally return her feelings. Then for some reason Erza heard Mira's voice in her mind_. 'If you want to know how a guy has feels about you just ask him these seven questions_.'

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Asked Erza using her good arm to lift Jellal's gaze so he would be looking at her as she recalled the seven questions Mira had given her.

Jellal wanted to answer '_yes_', but he remained silent.

"Do you like me?"

'_Yes_!'

"Do you want me?

'_Yes_!'

"Would you cry if I left?"

'_Yes'_

"Would you live for me?"

'_Yes_!'

"Would you do anything for me?"

'_Yes_!'

"Choose mine or your life."

'_Yours!_' Jellal continued his painful silence. His lips were quivering showing he wanted to answer all her questions at once.

Several movements passed without a single word escaping the man's lips. Each second that passed without him saying a word put more doubt in Erza's heart. '_Does he really have feelings for me, and just cant say them? Or is our only true connection from our childhood?_' She felt a new wave of tears readying to fall down her face again. Finally she had enough waiting for Jellal to answer her questions.

"Thank you for showing up tonight." Erza's voice was soft and shaky. "And thank you for answering my questions." The wave of tears she was fighting back finally broke through as she stood up. "After tonight I don't think we should see each other again." She barely choked out the last word. "Sayonara (meaning most likely never see you again in this case.), Jellal." Erza finished saying as she turned her back to the man that she thought she loved, and broke into a run.

The moment she began to run she could have sworn that she heard him shout out "Wait!" but she had waited long enough to hear his response to her confession. She continued to run away not daring to look back at the man she had confessed her heart to, and in return had it stomped on in painful silence. Before she knew it she had run into her bedroom at Fairy Hills. Erza quickly dove into her bed hugging her pillow tightly to her chest and folded her legs up to her arm/pillow, as she buried her face into the pillow drenching it with her tears. She held this position until she finally cried herself to sleep.

**To be continued in Dragon's Tear Chapter 10. **

* * *

I apologize for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed.

Honestly I can see this relationship going nowhere at times due to neither one of these two being able to act on their feelings towards the other. Anyone else out there feel like Erza being the only one in your group of friends/family not in a relationship? (I do).

Yes I know we've all seen those questions towards the end on at least one person's profile page, and have seen the answers. However I've wanted to use them in a Fanfic since I first read it, and I found this to be the best opportunity to finally use it. Unfortunately Jellal didn't have the guts/balls to even answer one question out loud.

Hmm second piece of work I've done(10 total now) that was under 5,000 words.

Dragon's Tear Chapter 10 should be out next Sunday.

Hope you all enjoyed.

WildCard555 out.


	2. Return

WildCard555 here with the second chapter to My Heart Rolling the Dice(?). I originally posted this story to be a one-shot/a lost chapter to my ongoing story Dragon's Tear. I've been debating adding this second chapter mostly because it is the first half of chapter 10 to Dragon's Tear, and I really didn't want to publish the same piece of work twice. But after rereading this story for about the 10th time I can't stand leaving it off the way I did.

Like I mentioned if you've read up to Dragon's Tear chapter 10 you already know how this is going to go down. But again I can't stand leaving this story off the way I did so here is the second chapter.

**I own Nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Inside Erza's room at Fairy Hills. 10 Days after confessing her heart to Jellal.

Erza was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She lifted her left hand up to her face, as her right arm was still in a sling. Her face felt dry. "Finally stopped crying." She said as she sat up. When she lifted herself up off of her bed she became light headed, and dizzy. "Guess it doesn't help that I've dehydrated myself to do so."

It had been ten days since she had confessed her feelings to the man that she thought she loved. It had been ten days since that man had crushed her heart without saying a single word. It had been ten days that Erza had locked herself in her dorm room at Fairy Hills so no one could see the mess that she had become since then.

* Knock-Knock *

Erza looked at the clock on her nightstand, which was the only source of light in the room. It read three 'O clock in the afternoon. _'This makes four days in a row someone has knocked on my door at the same time each day._' Erza let out a sigh. '_Can't the person take the hint I want to be left alone?_'

"Erza I know you're in there." Said Mira knocking on the door again.

'_Go away Mira._' Thought the redhead.

The Take-Over mage knocked on the door harder. "If you don't answer me I will break down the door, and drag you to the guild." Mira threatened.

"Don't force me to make Fried raise two kids on his own." Countered Erza.

"Okay now I know you're in there."

"Ugh!" Groaned Erza. "Give me five minutes." Erza got out of her bed, and stumbled her way through the dark room to the bathroom. Her eyes squinted immediately when she turned on the light. "Ugh!" This time groaning as her eyes adjusted to the light. She reached for the faucet to turn it on. She cupped as much water as she could in her left hand and splashed it on her face. She repeated to splash water onto her face until her eyes finally adjusted to the light.

Once her eyes had adjusted she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her scarlet hair was a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy due to the massive amount of crying she had been doing. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Never having much color on her skin she noticed herself to be much paler than usual. She let out a long sigh. "Look at what a mess you've become Erza." She spent the next four minutes fixing her appearance.

After fixing herself up she left the bathroom as he went to greet Mira at the door. "What do you want Mira?" Asked Erza opening the door.

"Oh my God! Erza you look terrible." Said a worried Mira.

"I'm alright." She lied.

"No you're not."

Erza looked away from Mira. "Mira can we please drop this subject."

"It has something to do with Jellal? Doesn't it?"

"Those seven questions you told me to ask a guy if he likes you." Erza whispered.

"What about them?"

"I asked him all seven after confessing to him."

"And?"

"He didn't answer a single question." She felt Mira wrapped her arms around herself.

'_So that's why she's been away from the guild. She's going through her first experience with a broken heart._' Mira thought as she began to pat Erza on the back. "It's okay Erza. It's okay." Patting the other woman on the back.

After a couple of minutes Erza was able to recompose herself. "Thank you Mira."

"No problem Erza." Mira smiled.

"Now, what did you come over for?"

"Master Makarov wants to talk to you about a new mission."

Erza looked down at her injured arm. "I'm still in no condition to go out on missions yet Mira_." 'Both physically or mentally._'

"That may be, but he still wants to talk to you about it anyway."

Erza let out sigh. "Alright then." Both girls started to walk from Fairy Hills to the Fairy Tail Guildhall. The re-quip mage was about to push the door open until the images laughter and joy coming from inside the building. She let her left arm fall down to her side. "Could you tell the master that I'll comeback when the guild is less…crowded?"

"Why can't we go in now?" Mira looked at her former rival.

"I don't think I'd be able to see everyone being happy, and…" '_Being with someone else._' She took several steps away from the door.

"Erza everyone is still pretty depressed about what happened twelve days ago." The barmaid tried to assure her.

"I don't think I can risk it still. I don't want them to see me cry for no reason, or find out the truth."

'_Who ever would have though Erza could have been hurt this much?_' Mira cracked her knuckles. She knew she'd have to make a distraction so Erza could make it up to Makarov's office. "Give me a minute." Mira let out a dark aura before entering the guild. She spotted her Husband Freed talking with Laxus and Bickslow in their usual spot. Without anyone noticing her dark aura she crept up behind the Ruin-Mage. "Why aren't you at home watching Zander(their three and a half year old son.), and Alexis(Their four month old daughter.) right now?"

Freed immediately stopped talking as he turned around to face his angered wife. "I asked Lisanna to watch them for a little bit." He answered nervously knowing how violent his wife could be after going through two pregnancies, with deadly mood swings.

Mira picked Fried up by his collar. "Today is your day to watch the kids. Not my sister. You!" she shot a deadly glance at Laxus. "Laxus after learning you got Lisanna pregnant (the two have been going out secretly for a year now, and Lisanna revealed to Laxus she was 5 weeks along) shouldn't you be with her right now to get some experience in handling kids?" In her peripheral vision she saw Bickslow trying to sneak away. "Bickslow how can you be drinking right now knowing Cana can't(the two had a one night drunken stand which ended up with the Card-Mage getting impregnated with his child.). I'll just have to teach you the lesson Cana would if she was here right now." At that Mira single-handedly started to beat the trio of men while the rest of the guild simple watched as they didn't want to experience Mira's wrath like Fried, Laxus, and Bickslow were right now.

"My big sister in Manly." Stated Elfman who soon felt Mira's heel being driven into his face.

"Why aren't you at home with Evergreen and Erica(Elfman and Evergreen's one month old daughter.) right now?"

At that all the men in the guild sat down quietly hoping that they wouldn't get caught up in Mira's wrath. The women on the other hand were enjoying watching he men getting beaten up. They all thought of it as the men's way of going through the pain of giving birth that they thought they'd never know.

"Mira's scary." Said Erza who was watching Mira's violent side that the guild o so rarely ever saw. Then she remembered this was a distraction for her to sneak up to Makarov's office unnoticed. Unfortunately while trying to sneak into the old man's office she bumped into the only man who had nothing to fear at the moment because he was there with his girl. Gray Fullbuster the only man she'd ever had physical contact with(Gray stole her first kiss.). Even more unfortunate he looked just like Jellal except for the darker hair, and no facial tattoo.

"Erza, I haven't seen you in ten days. What have you been up to? Why do you look so pale? Is something wrong?" Her teammate asked concerned for her.

For some reason she heard Jellal's voice coming out of Gray's mouth. That happened to break what little will she had left. Erza pulled Gray in for a tight hug as tears began to fall down her face(Mira had her drink a lot of water after seeing she had dehydrated herself.) "Why? Why did you do it?" She tightened the hug.

Gray felt one of his ribs pop, and felt three more about to pop as well. '_This is the moment I've been fearing for two years._' The Ice-Mage thought as Erza was hugging the wind out of him.

Juvia began attempting to break Erza's grip on Gray. "New Love-Rival Erza let go of Gray-Sama." Shrieked the six-month pregnant woman.

The guild moved their gaze from the ass-kickings Mira was dishing out to the direction they heard Juvia screech. They then saw Erza bawling while hugging the life out of Gray, all while Juvia was trying to break the other woman's grip on her man. This eventually caught Mira's attention.

Mira saw that Erza had broken down, and was taking it out on Gray_. 'Crap Gray just happens to look similar to Jellal_.' She thought letting go of Fried and Laxus's collars, as she started to sprint towards the new scene.

"Ugh." Groaned Bickslow and Elfman as Mira stepped on both of them while going to Erza.

"How did you survive that twice?" Asked a beaten Laxus. Looking for some advice from his potential brother-in-law.

He never got an answer as Fried had been choked unconscious.

"I'll take that as I got lucky." He said before passing out himself.

Mira got behind Erza and somehow broke Erza's grip on Gray. The man she had saved fell down, passed out due to the lack of oxygen, as his fiancée dropped down to his side.

"Why?" Shouted a crying Erza. "Why did you do it? Why did you break my heart?" She continued to shout as Mira dragged her up the stairs up to Makarov's office.

Makarov stepped out of his office so Mira could calm Erza down. It took her a while to do it. After the redhead had calmed down the white-haired mage told the elderly man he could come back into his office.

The old man entered his office. "Mira could you please leave. What I want to talk to Erza about is personal, and I don't want anyone to interrupt us." The barmaid did as she was asked.

Mira smiled at the old man. "No problem." Ten seconds after Mira left the office Makarov saw all of his children run out of the guild trying to stay away from the frightening mother of two.

"Well that takes care of that problem." Moving from window to his chair behind the desk. He was now looking at his strongest daughter. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Doctors say I can take the sling off in about two weeks." Erza said calmly.

"That's good to hear child."

"What did you call me here for?"

"I have a special mission that I want you to take."

"I'm nowhere near ready to take on a mission." '_Mentally or physically_.'

"This mission won't need to be started for another month, or two. Also this will be your toughest mission yet. "

"Then why not wait the month to bring it to my attention?"

"I wanted to give you the time to prepare yourself, as the mission will most likely require you to fight a former Saint-Wizard."

Erza could only think of one former Saint-Wizard. "Jose Porla."

"He was the one who sent out the hit on Fairy Tail to Shadow Angel." Makarov's voice changed from calm and soothing to extremely serious.

"How did you find that out?" Asked the redhead.

"Samuel Stonewall, the man who helped heal your arm told me so."

"He could have lied to you."

"That man may belong to a dark guild, but I could tell immediately that he is incapable of telling a lie."

"So if I can guess this right the mission will be for me to track down Jose Porla, to get any info on Shadow Angel I can out of him. Am I right master?"

"Yes! That is correct. However despite my faith in all you children I will be having you go with a partner." The old man truly has faith in all of his children. That they could overcome any obstacle place in front of them, however he won't let one of them go after a former Saint-Wizard single-handed. Not yet anyway.

"Who are you going to send me with?" Erza knew she would need help in her current state with any mission she would have to take regardless of difficulty.

"An 'old member' who has decided to 'rejoin' us."

"Who is it?" This time Erza asked a little irritated.

"I think I'll let him introduce himself to you." Makarov said as he began to exit his office. "After all you two will be spending quite a bit of time together." He said closing the door.

After a minute of waiting a male figure walked into the office. He was wearing a dark-blue cloak, and underneath was a set of dark-blue T-shirt, and shorts. The limbs that should have been exposed were wrapped in white bandages. Two bandannas covered his head. A black one completely covering his hair and the other was camouflage that covering everything below his eyes. The only part of the man that wasn't covered was his eyes.

"Hello Erza." The man said gently.

"Mystogan?" Whispered Erza in shock. '_When did he return from Edolas? No wait._' Erza jumped at the man punching him hard on the right cheek. "Jellal." Yelled a now furious Erza.

Jellal dressed as Mystogan was slammed against a bookshelf in the old mans office. "Okay I deserved that." He said.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." Erza yelled as she began to throw another punch at Jellal.

Jellal saw the punch coming, and easily could have caught/dodged the blow. Instead he decided to let Erza release her frustrations out on him. After all he did deserve it for being so stupid ten days ago. Scratch that he deserved it for being so stupid for the five years she had been back since disappearing seven years prior.

This time the man was again struck on the cheek, but this time ended up falling to the floor. After hitting the floor he felt the woman fall on top of him. Erza had lost her balance after throwing the strong punch with her other arm still in a sling. Fortunately for her she fell on top of the man she just struck with her hips right on the man's stomach(for those of you familiar with mma terms Erza basically has Jellal in a full mount).

Erza lifted her good arm over head and dropped it like a hammer on the man's chest beneath her. "Why?" She repeated the act she had just done again asking "Why?"

Jellal just lay there taking each shot from the angry redhead. He knew all he had to do was reach up and grab either one of her arms, and he could reverse the positioning. But he knew that he had hurt the woman on top of him like she had never been hurt before_. 'Let your frustrations out on me Erza. I'll gladly take all of it._' He thought as he took each heavy shot to the chest.

The scene continued as it was for a couple of minutes until Erza had gone horse, and her hammer fists merle became light taps with no force behind them. Finally the girl flattened her hand on the mans chest letting it rest there. "Why? Why did you come back after I told you I didn't want to see you again?"

Ignoring the pain his chest was in Jellal lightly grabbed Erza's wrist to help keep her balanced as he sat up, with Erza sitting on his lap with both her legs now behind his back to help her balance even more. "It took two strong women to wake me up."

"What?"

"Ultear and I had an unspoken rule that we never talked about how she controlled me for all those years in the Tower of Heaven. Eight days ago she broke that rule. Guess she knew something went wrong during our meeting."

"And?"

"She asked me how I had forgiven her, yet still couldn't forgive myself."…"To be honest that question had me thinking for a while. I never truly held a grudge against Ultear for what she did to me."…"Two years ago she kicked Meredy out of Crime Sorciere, and had her join a proper guild(Mermaid Heel.). I never understood that move until a couple of days ago. I finally understood what Crime Sorciere was made for, and that no one is meant to be in it forever."

Erza tried to free her healthy arm from Jellal's grip but found no success. His grip was tight but not so tight that it caused her any pain. Instead she changed the positioning of her body so she was now sitting on her knees instead of the man's stomach. The man also changed his position to match Erza's.

"Crime Sorciere is meant for its members to find their own redemption. I thought I'd never find my redemption no matter how long I served Crime Sorciere. Little did I know that my redemption lay somewhere else."

"So where does your 'Redemption lay'?" Asked Erza harshly looking away from the bluenette.

"It's with you." Jellal removed both bandannas from his head and face.

The redhead looked back at the man still holding her wrist.

"After a long discussion with Ultear I realized that destroying the darkness was only a piece of what I needed to do to redeem my dark past. I have to find a way to once again walk in the light. You were also right." He let out a smile. "I need to be able to forgive myself to walk in that light.

"So in ten days you managed to do something you couldn't in ten years?"

"The only way I can truly forgive myself is to be with you Erza."

Erza felt her heart begin to race after hearing those words. '_No he still hurt me._' "You had your chance ten days ago. I pretty much handed you my heart on a silver platter, and you threw it in my face." She said with a mixture of anger and sorrow in her voice.

The bluenette gently placed on hand over the redhead's shoulder, and the other hand cupped the bottom of her chin. "Erza please give me one more chance." This time it was his face was filled with desperation looking for a yes.

"How do I know you wont hurt me again like you did ten day's ago." Erza turned away from Jellal.

Jellal pulled Erza into a hug placing his lips just above her ear. "Erza, those seven questions you asked me. Do you still remember them?"

Erza began to recall the seven questions she had asked the man hugging her ten days ago. "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"You never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind."

"Do you like me?"

"I don't like you is because I've always been in love with you."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't want you because I need you."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"I wouldn't just cry if you left me, I'd die if you left me."

"Would you live for me?"

"I won't live for you because I'd die for you."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"I just wouldn't just do anything for you, as I would do everything for you."

Erza pulled out of the hug so she could see Jellal's face as she asked the final and most important question. "Choose mine or your life."

"I'd choose my life because you are my life Erza."

"Jellal." Whispered Erza who was madly blushing after finally hearing the man she loved finally confess to her.

"I may not deserve it, but please give this fool one last chance." He begged.

This time Erza pulled Jellal into her warm embrace. "I will." Tears of joy fell down both mages faces. She then felt Jellal hands move to the back of her head as he pulled her lips in closer to his until they meet. '_About time_.' Erza thought during the kiss.

The door to the office swung open with Makarov standing in the doorway. "So…" He stopped talking once he saw that the two mages were kissing. "About time you…"

The old man was sent flying by a kick from Mira who was holding her newborn daughter Alexis. She looked at the long awaited couple for a second before closing the door. "About time she finally found someone."

Freed stood next to her holding Zander's hand. "I know you were trying to make a distraction for Erza, but did you really have to get that violent Sweetie?"

Mira moved herself so she was standing right in front of her husband. "Sorry about that Honey, but it was the only thing I could think of that would grab everyone's attention. That and someone needed to teach Bickslow and Laxus a lesson in responsibility." She wrapped on arm around Freed's neck while holding Alexis in the other. "I'll make it up to you later."

Freed wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist. "I'm sure you will." He said before kissing his wife.

"EEWWW!" Complained Zander watching his parents kiss. "Mommy, Daddy that's gross."

Mira broke off the kiss with Freed after hearing her son's words. "Sorry about that Zander. How's about we head home so mommy can fix up something for dinner?" Asked Mira.

"Okay." His father started to lead him home.

Mira took one last look at the door before going to make dinner for her family. "I'm really happy for you Erza." She looked down smiling at her daughter. "Good thing I have a new hobby. Now that everyone in the guild has a partner I'm going to have to wait till you kids are old enough to start dating to start matching people up again."

Alexis gave her mother a great big smile despite not knowing what her mother just said.

**The End?**

* * *

Notice I put a question mark at the end of 'The End?' I did that as I may or may not add more chapters down the road but those chapter will come few and far between as it will interline with Dragon's Tear, but this will be JeRza instead of Nalu.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter(Even if you have already read it before.).

Please Continue to support **Dragon's Tear**, my other story ongoing story **Child of Darkness**, and potentially any future chapters to **My Heart Rolling the Dice.**

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
